1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to compounds and methods for obtaining oligosaccharide mimics, and more particularly for obtaining oligosaccharide mimics by incorporating or substituting in a cyclohexane derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Naturally occurring monosaccharides and oligosaccharides play a role, or are capable of playing a role, in a variety of biological processes. In certain cases, non-naturally occurring monosaccharides and oligosaccharides may serve to replace or even improve upon their naturally occurring counterparts. Monosaccharides and particularly oligosaccharides may be difficult, and thus costly, to produce. Even where the degree of difficulty to produce is not particularly elevated, the production of monosaccharides and oligosaccharides may still nevertheless be costly. This problem is multiplied where a costly monosaccharide or oligosaccharide needs to be mass produced. While mimics of monosaccharides and oligosaccharides (“glycomimetics”) may improve upon their biological properties, the cost of producing the mimics may not be significantly reduced relative to that which they mimic.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for reducing the production cost or complexity of glycomimetics. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.